icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Sigalet
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = New Westminster, BC, CA | draft = 209th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2006 | career_end = 2009 }} Jordan Marvin Sigalet (born February 19, 1981 in New Westminster, British Columbia) is a retired Canadian ice hockey goaltender. Career Sigalet ended the 2003 NCAA hockey season by playing his team's last game (a playoff loss) while feeling numbness across his entire body. Afraid that he would never be able to play hockey again, Sigalet had been feeling numbness for a period of time before that; only his family and a small number of people associated with his team knew about his problem. His ordeal had begun on the nights of February 27 and 28 of that year, when he played against Northern Michigan University. Having stopped 66 shot attempts on both games combined, Sigalet woke up on the 29th feeling numbness in his left leg. Sigalet thought that he had somehow hurt his leg while sleeping, or, perhaps, that the numbness was a consequence of stopping so many puck shots in such a short time. But, later on during that day (the 29th), the numbness spread to his neck. Sigalet, whose brother Jonathan also played on the Bowling Green hockey team, underwent a CT scan the next day. He was soon diagnosed with multiple sclerosis, based on the scan's result. Sigalet began treatment with injections and a special diet almost immediately. Bowling Green personnel announced that he would be missing some games, but Sigalet only missed one game. The general public, as well as the great majority of his teammates, believed Sigalet only had a flu, as the university he played for initially said. In December 2004, Sigalet spoke publicly about his condition for the first time. Many fellow hockey players were inspired by him: the entire Nebraska-Omaha hockey team autographed a jersey and sent it to him. Players from University of Michigan and from Boston College also sent him signed items. In addition, he became the first goalie to hold the position of team captain at Bowling Green. During the 2005 NCAA season, Sigalet has blocked 92 percent of the shots taken against him. Sports Illustrated magazine published an article about him on their August issue that year. Sigalet is now an ambassador for the Multiple Sclerosis Rhode Island chapter. Sigalet participated in a fundraiser supported by the Providence Bruins and pharmaceutical company Serono (maker of MS treatment Rebif) called "Sigalet Saves For MS" that donated 20 dollars for every save he made. On Friday November 16, 2007, Sigalet, during a game with the Worcester Sharks, collapsed at the 9:12 mark of the third period. Freelance videotape showed him face down on the ice. The puck was on the opposite end of the rink. When he left the building, Sigalet was awake and conscious. Boston Bruins GM Peter Chiarelli believes Sigalet's attack was caused by a combination of the renovations being done to the Dunkin Donuts Center and smoke and fireworks effects used by the Manchester Monarchs. Sigalet joined with the Vienna Capitals on 25 January 2009 and left Gazovik Tyumen.http://www.vienna-capitals.at/pages/posts/jordan-sigalet-gibt-debFCt-gegen-graz-99ers970.php He formerly has played his collegiate hockey at Bowling Green State University and NHL's Boston Bruins. Sigalet was named the goaltending coach of the Everett Silvertips August 3, 2010. On August 3, 2011 Sigalet was hired as a goaltending coach for the Abbotsford Heat of the American Hockey League. Honours *CCHA First All-Star Team 2003-04 *CCHA Second All-Star Team 2004-05 *AHL Fred Hunt Memorial Trophy (Sportsmanship, Determination and Dedication) 2007-08 Career stats Team League Season Regular Season Playoffs GP GD G A P PIM GAA PCT GP GD G A P PIM GAA PCT *Victoria Salsa - BCHL : 99/00 *Victoria Salsa - BCHL : 00/01 48 3.03 18 2.62 *Bowling Green State University - NCAA : 01/02 13 0 0 2 3.47 .909 *Bowling Green State University - NCAA : 02/03 20 2 2 0 3.28 .910 *Bowling Green State University - NCAA : 04/05 32 1 1 0 2.89 .915 *Boston Bruins - NHL : 05/06 1 0 0 0 0.00 1.000 *Providence Bruins - AHL : 05/06 37 0 0 0 2.55 .900 3 0 0 0 3.77 .882 *Providence Bruins - AHL : 06/07 25 0 0 2 2.39 .915 2 0 0 0 0.00 1.000 *Providence Bruins - AHL : 07/08 19 0 0 2 2.52 .903 2 0 0 0 0.00 1.000 *Gazovik Tyumen - Vysshaya Liga (RUS-2) : 08/09 References External links * *Eurohockey Profile *Vienna Caps Profile Category:Born in 1981 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Bowling Green Falcons players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Victoria Salsa alumni Category:Vienna Capitals players Category:Retired in 2009